The Battle of Rome
by dragonmaster4379
Summary: Sorry about the category, when i selected select category, it only let me choose that one and i don't understand why The real category is An alternative history (not sure if that's exactly what it's called) This is a recreation of the assassination of Julius Caesar. I also made Hannibal actually get inside Rome Hope you people like


The Battle of Rome

Julius Caesar was relaxing on his throne. In his eyes, everything was perfect in Rome. His military kept the walls safe, imperial guards protected the palace. The senate took care of everything he was too lazy to do himself. Nothing could possibly go wrong, how very wrong he turned out to be.

Outside the walls of Rome

The Carthaginian army was planning an assault on the city of Rome. Since Rome was a well protected city, it got a pretty large attacking force against it. There were 3 divisions currently in the attacking force. One division consisted of foot soldiers, the second consisted of cavalry, and the third consisted of archers. This attacking force was being led by none other than General Hannibal himself. He also had about 15 war elephants with him. The Main Camp of the Carthaginian army was about 50 kilometers away from the walls of Rome. General Hannibal didn't need to bring all of his legions with him, so he only brought 3 divisions. They were currently camped about 100 yards from the walls of Rome.

He was staring at the walls thinking about how he was going to get his attacking force inside the city. His main concern was the cavalry and the war elephants, for they would be difficult to get over the walls. For his foot soldiers and archers he would construct scaling ladders to get them over. So far his only idea to get the cavalry and war elephants inside was to bust a hole in the walls somehow. He then came to the conclusion that they would be detected and stopped long before they succeeded. Plus he didn't want to be known as the general who rammed the heads of his war elephants against a solid stone wall. Then he thought of something else, he could use the gate into the city. He admonished himself for not realizing it sooner. There had to be a gate into the city the Roman army had to have a way to get out. So he would just get his foot soldiers and archers inside the city and have them open up the gates to the city. His plan was in place so he ordered his soldiers to spend the rest of the day and night constructing scaling ladders. He would only need about 10. Once morning came with the crack of dawn he would get into position and wait for the right moment. His archers would be up front with their bows loaded to take care of the sentries. His foot soldiers would be behind them with the scaling ladders. The archers would protect the foot soldiers while they got the scaling ladders into position. Once on top of the wall his archers would remain there to give them a shooting vantage point while the foot soldiers went down the other side and open the gate for the cavalry and war elephants. He himself planned to assassinate that pathetic moron himself. If you want something important done right, best it be done by someone equally important. Now he just had to wait for his moment. He wanted to wait until the sentries were just simply bored out of their minds. He calculated that that would be around noon. If he attacked at dawn when the sentries were changed they would be fresh and alert, so it would be pointless to attack at that time. Noon came soon and he went up a tree to look at the sentries undetected. Once he got his first look at the sentries he knew he wouldn't have to worry about being detected, one was sitting at his post twiddling his thumbs, another was asleep, and another was walking around staring off into space. These idiots wouldn't detect a troll running at them. The thought was amusing to him that he actually wished that trolls existed. The time to strike was now. He left the tree and ordered his men to get into position.

Meanwhile on the walls around the city of Rome

One sentry was walking along the walls watching for potential enemies. Since sentry duty was initiated no enemies had appeared. He was armed with a crossbow that he had never used. All of a sudden he hears this faint whistling sound. "Probably just a bird," he thought absentmindedly. The whistling sound grew louder and seemed closer than the last. Finally intrigued he hoisted his crossbow, loaded a bolt, held it at the ready and looked for the source of the noise. At first he saw nothing, then a thud and crack sounded, then he saw a stream of red, then everything went black.

Another sentry was walking along the walls just as bored as the last, that is until he heard the alarm gong sound. He heard screaming and ran towards the disturbance loading his crossbow along the way. He was about to ask what was going on, until a foul odor caused him to look down to see a sentry lying on the ground with an arrow through his skull. He then rephrased his question, "how did this happen?" Before the sentry could answer another crack sounded and he too fell down with an arrow through his skull. He looked out and saw tiny black lines streaming towards the sentries. He saw sentries all around him falling to the ground. He managed to get to the barracks and scream at the top of his lungs "ARCHERS FIRING ON THE WALLS, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK," before he too got an arrow through the skull and everything went black!

Soldiers heard the man's alert and came running. Only a few went outside the barracks at first because most thought it was just a trick. Then they heard and the ones outside the barracks saw him fall over the edge of the wall. Then they all came out and went to investigate. When they got to him they saw the arrow through his skull they immediately knew that he didn't fall accidentally, he was killed before he fell. Some ran on top of the walls using the entrance that sentries took to man their posts only to be struck down by arrows or be driven to near unconsciousness by the foul odor of dead bodies, and then be struck down by arrows. Now the soldiers that were still on the ground saw this and were smart and stayed off the walls, because they had to stay alive if they planned on defending Rome.

Edge of the walls of Rome

The foot soldiers saw no more sentries/soldiers on the walls anymore so they took their chance. They rushed in front of the archers and ran to the edge of the wall in 10 groups of 10. Each group had a scaling ladder. Within the minute they had the scaling ladders up and were climbing on top with the archers right behind them. This was a critical moment, They had to get a defensive position on the ladders before they were noticed. 2 soldiers per ladder were up on the walls and stood guard at either side while the others got up. Once all 200 of them were up there would be no reason to protect the scaling ladders, seeing as the exit was going to be through the gates of the city of Rome. 15 minutes later everybody was on top of the wall and the cavalry, war elephants, and Hannibal were in position in front of the gates. The archers took their positions all along the wall to take out soldiers and or armed personnel only. There was no reason to waste arrows on a civilian who would pose no threat to the objective of defeating Rome. About 10 soldiers went inside the gatehouse while the others surrounded it. Sounds of shouting, sword clashing against sword, and screams were heard. A minute later about 3 of the soldiers threw the dead bodies of the soldiers who worked the gates out. It took 3 so they could throw them a considerable distance away, in respect for their comrades, for as the soldiers of Rome weren't the only ones who suffered from the foul odor of the dead bodies along the wall. They then went back inside and then 10 sounds of knuckles cracking were heard. Then grunting as the soldiers struggled to open the gates. Sure Rome may have a gate to the city, but that didn't mean that they were easy to open.

In front of the gates of Rome

Hannibal was mounted on a war elephant at the back of the division of cavalry. Other cavalry members were roped together with the other elephants to keep them on course. They were well trained and only a tug got them moving in the right direction. No one was willing to haul a war elephant into Rome, much less 14 of them. Once inside some of the foot soldiers would mount the other war elephants and then rampage Rome. Hannibal had heard that Rome had a new building material, he think they called it cretecon or concrete, he couldn't remember which. He didn't really care either, he only thought about the fact that whatever the substance, it would be no problem for the war elephants. He had to think that because if you go into a fight thinking you'll lose, you probably will. He was pondering this when the sounds of the gate opening were heard. All he thought then was that his plan was successful and Julius Caesar's days were numbered. Once the gates were completely open Hannibal was eager to fight those pathetic Romans. He appreciated the foot soldiers for being successful at opening the gate, because he imagined that that thing wasn't easy to open. The division of cavalry and war elephants marched into Rome with bloodlust.

The other war elephants were soon mounted and the lead ropes from the cavalry were dropped. Up ahead he saw the soldiers of Rome rushing to defend their pathetic city. Hannibal intended to march with a few of foot soldiers and archers to the senate building to assassinate Julius Caesar. Once Caesar was dead the morale of Rome's army would plummet. Which would make this attack all the quicker. He dismounted his war elephant and let someone else take over. An assassination wouldn't really be helped by a massive war elephant. He had to move quickly, before they attempted to get Julius to safety. The foot soldiers and archers would take care of Caesar's bodyguards. But they were ordered, under pain of death, not to harm Caesar. Hannibal would take him out himself. Along with his usual sword, Hannibal carried and short dagger up his sleeve. He planned to hang the blade on his wall with Caesar's blood stained on it. With the thought in mind the assassination party moved out.

It wasn't particularly difficult to find the senate building, seeing as it was the biggest building of Rome, short of the colosseum, but no one in their right mind would believe that the colosseum was the senate building. The door to the senate building was locked, but his soldiers had a key. It was called a foot. The doors smashed open and the assassination party rushed inside. They were quick to find the senate with none other than Julius Caesar on the leading platform with his back to the assassination party. The circumstances were an assassin's dream come true. His archers in position He snuck forward up to Caesar. He silently took the dagger from his sleeve and poised like a cobra, ready to strike. His archers did as they were ordered beforehand and fired on the senate. He didn't really need them dead so if the archers missed, which was rare, it wouldn't really matter. The only imperative casualty was the one Hannibal was going to do himself. The Senate looked around in confusion as the arrows struck. Hannibal saw his moment and lept up behind Caesar and plunged his dagger into the back of his neck. At first the senate saw nothing then Hannibal pulled the dagger out of Caesar's neck and blood poured out. Caesar staggered a bit, then died. Hannibal then picked up the body of Caesar and took it outside.

The Roman side of the battle

The Roman soldiers saw the Carthaginians and rushed to defend their city. But the Carthaginians weren't giving ground. The Roman army could only hold them back. But even that failed when they saw General Hannibal come out triumphantly with the dead body of Caesar. The sight of their dead leader made their morale plummet, just as Hannibal anticipated. They dropped their weapons and ran from the city. From that point on Hannibal had control of Rome.


End file.
